The Moonlit Nightmare
by Olivsissweet
Summary: JONAS. When Kevin and Joe come across an Omega who is treated poorly, it is up to them to help the Omega cope. WEREWOLF FIC! WARNING: contains rape & abuse! JOICK!
1. Chapter 1

**Banner:** .

A jet black wolf and a grey wolf plunge through the woods. They had a meeting with Zack Larus, the Alpha of his pack. They heard rumors that he was treating his Omega poorly and were told to put a stop to it if the rumors were true.

As the two wolves approached the log house in the woods their sensitive hearing picked up muffled screams in the house. Smelling fear, both wolves picked up their pace. Once they reached the front door of Zack's house, they both turned to human form. The black wolf rang the doorbell.

"Stay quiet," the two wolves heard Zack whisper as he made his way to the front of the house. soon the front door opened. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Zack Larus of the Larus pack?" the black wolf asked.

"Yes," Zack said. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Kevin Jonas, Alpha of the Jonas pack, and this is my brother, Joseph, the Beta of the pack," the black wolf said. "We have heard rumors that you have been treating your Omega poorly. We have come to inspect your pack."

"Oh," Zack said. The Jonas pack was higher ranked than Zack's pack so Zack had to let them in. "Come in."

Kevin and Joe entered the house and sniffed around. The closer they got to the back of the house, the stronger the scent of fear was. They started heading to the back of the house. As they were making their way to the smell of fear, Kevin caught a strong whiff of urine. He followed the scent to a room that was no bigger than a walk-in closet. The twin bed that was placed on the far corner of the room took up most of the space. Kevin saw the newspaper on the floor and noticed some urine stains. Kevin swung around and faced Zack with anger.

"Is this your Omega's room?" Kevin asked with a snarl.

"Yes," Zack said.

"How dare you confine him in such a small space!" Kevin shouted as Joe snarled. "Your Omega is a person too, not your slave! So far, I have a good reason to take your Omega away from you and forbid you from getting another!"

Suddenly Kevin heard snarling and Joe growling. Kevin turned around only to find that Joe wasn't beside him. Kevin heard whimpering along with growling and ran to the sounds. When he reached the room at the very end of the hall he saw a boy tied to a bed. The boy was on his stomach and was naked. Blood and cum were dripping out of his anus. The boy couldn't have been older than sixteen.

Kevin looked around for Joe and saw him standing over a wolf's body. The body belonged to the Beta of Zack's pack. When Zack saw his Beta dead, he lunged at Kevin. Kevin immediately turned into wolf-form and attacked Zack. As Zack and Kevin were fighting Joe slowly made his way to the bed. The boy on the bed saw Joe coming closer to him and began to panic. He started struggling with his restraints and began to shake and whimper.

"Shh," Joe said soothingly. "It's okay; I'm not gonna hurt you. My brother and I came here to save you. We wouldn't dare hurt you."

As Joe was talking to the frightened boy Kevin was winning the fight. Suddenly Kevin saw an opportunity and took it. He lunged at Zack and ripped his throat. Zack fell to the floor, dead. Kevin turned back into a human and walked over to Joe. The boy saw Kevin and cowered even more.

"Kevin," Joe said. "Why don't you untie him while I calm him down?"

"Good idea," Kevin said.

Even though Kevin was the Alpha, Joe would be the one who would calm abused werewolves down when they had a rescue mission. Joe had a tender heart and patience which made him best at calming them down. As Kevin pulled out a knife from his pocket, the boy's eyes widened and he struggled even more.

"Shh, Shh," Joe said softly. "It's okay. My brother is just gonna untie you, okay?" The boy looked at Joe, then Kevin, and nodded.

Kevin began to cut the rope on the boy's left ankle as Joe kept his gaze on the boy. Joe slowly reached his hand out to touch the boy but the boy snarled at him, trying to look intimidating. Joe held his hand so that his palm was facing upward and froze.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Joe said in a soft and soothing voice. "I just want to get the gag out of your mouth. Will you let me do that?"

The boy continued to snarl at Joe. Joe stayed put, hoping the younger boy would trust him. Finally the boy realized that Joe wasn't intimidated and he turned from a growling wolf to a scared puppy. The boy's eyes grew wide with fear and he began to whimper pathetically. When Joe took a step toward him, the boy started shaking and flinched. Joe stopped and waited a few seconds before getting a little closer. While Joe was doing this, Kevin was untying the boy's other leg.

Joe finally got close enough so that he could touch the boy. The boy began to breathe heavily as Joe reached out his hand to touch him. The boy shied away and hid his face behind his tied up arm. Joe gently touched the boy's arm and the boy whimpered and flinched. As Joe gently stroked the boy's arm, the boy began to relax. Then the boy slowly lifted his head and looked at Joe with big brown eyes. Joe's heart melted at the sight of the boy's innocent eyes. There was something about this boy that was different than the other werewolves he and Kevin had rescued in the past.

Joe slowly reached for the gag and the boy whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay," Joe said. "I'm just going to untie the gag, okay?"

The boy blinked at Joe as Joe gently untied the gag. Once the gag was untied, the boy stretched his jaw and looked at Joe gratefully. Joe smiled and slowly reached out his hand again. The boy shied away again and Joe made his movements slower. The boy shook as Joe gently touched his unruly curls. As Joe stroked the boy's curls, the boy began to relax again. His breathing and shaking slowed. Kevin smiled when he saw the boy interact with his brother. Joe really had a talent of calming people down. Kevin had finally gotten the boy's right arm free. The boy immediately jumped up and tried to pull his left arm out of the rope.

"Shh, shh," Joe said. "It's okay. Calm down. Look at me." The boy stared into Joe's eyes. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to move out of my brother's way so he can cut you free, okay?"

The boy nodded hesitantly. He liked the raven-haired boy. He made him feel safe. Kevin came over to the boy's left side and untied his left arm. Finally the boy was completely free. The boy jumped up and stumbled to the door. Unfortunately, the boy was weak from malnutrition and collapsed on the floor. Joe rushed to the boy and knelt down. The boy looked up at Joe with wide eyes. When Joe didn't move the boy relaxed a little. Then the boy shivered.

"Kevin," Joe said while still staring at the boy. "Can you get some clothes for him; he's cold."

"Sure," Kevin said.

Kevin left and Joe got up. He grabbed the comforter and draped it over the boy's thin shoulders. The boy jumped but wrapped himself in the blanket. Joe smiled kindly and sat down on the floor with the boy so as not to look intimidating.

"My name's Joe and my brother's name is Kevin," Joe said calmly. "What's your name?" The boy just stared at Joe. Joe sighed. "Are you in pain anywhere else besides the obvious?" The boy nodded. "Where else does it hurt?" The boy pointed to his groin and blushed a little. "Can I look it over, just to make sure you aren't bleeding?"

The boy's eyed Joe for a minute before nodding his head. The boy opened the comforter so that his body was visible and Joe looked at his groin. He sucked in a deep breath when he saw the poor boy's groin. It was black and blue, as if someone had been kicking it. Joe looked up at the boy and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Did Zack kick you there?" Joe asked just as Kevin came back in with some clothes and a First-Aid kit. The boy nodded as tears slipped down his cheeks. "It's okay, don't cry. You're safe from him now. Do you have any family that we can take you too?" the boy started sobbing and shook his head.

"Z-Z…Zack k-killed th-them," the boy said with a raspy voice.

Joe blinked in surprise. He didn't think the boy would talk to him since he wouldn't tell him his name.

"I'm so sorry!" Joe said sympathetically.

"What's your name?" Kevin asked gently. The boy jumped. He didn't even know that Kevin was there.

"N-Ni…Nick," the boy said.

"It's nice to meet you Nick," Kevin said. "Now, why don't you take a shower while Joe and I pack your things?"

Nick looked at them uneasily. He honestly didn't think he could stand. Sensing this, Joe smiled kindly and said, "I'll help you to the bathroom."

Nick nodded and Joe helped him up. Joe helped Nick to the bathroom and started the water for him. Once the water was warm enough, Joe left to give Nick some privacy. While Nick took a shower, Kevin and Joe went to his room and gathered his belongings. Nick didn't have many belongings other than a few clothes, a teddy bear, and a picture of his family.

Once Nick was done with his shower and got dressed, the three of them left the house. Since Nick was weak, he jumped on Joe's back and rode him to their house. Nick looked at his home for the last time before it disappeared from view.


	2. Chapter 2

About thirty minutes later they arrived in a small village. Nick looked around in awe. He's never seen so much love and freedom in one place before. Kevin smiled his wolf smile when he saw how their village was affecting Nick.

Pretty soon they reached Joe and Kevin's house. They share a house since they are the Alpha and the Beta of the pack. Joe waited for Nick to slide off his back before turning back into a human. Kevin dropped Nick's bag from his mouth and follows suit. Once they were both human Joe slowly approached Nick.

"Hey," Joe said kindly. "Do you want to go inside?"

Nick looked at Joe for a moment. He was afraid that if he entered the house, he would never see the outdoors again. That's what happened with Zack and his Beta. Sensing Nick's uneasiness Joe offered a kind smile and held out his hand.

"It's okay," Joe said. "We won't hurt you. You can go outside any time you want to. we won't stop you." Nick remained silent. "If you don't believe me look into my eyes and you'll see that I'm telling the truth."

Nick hesitated but then gazed into Joe's eyes. Waves of emotion hit him. the emotion that was the strongest, though, was honesty. Nick saw that Joe was telling the truth. Nick took a deep breath and started walking toward the house. Joe smiled and gathered Nick's bag before following him. Once Joe, Kevin, and Nick reached the door, Kevin unlocked the door and led the way inside.

The house was a two-story house and was white with dark green shutters. When Nick first entered the house, he saw the stairs that led to the second floor. On the left side of the room was a door that led to the living room. on the wall across from the front door was the entrance to the kitchen.

Joe led the way upstairs. Nick hesitantly followed Joe. When they got upstairs there were five doors. The first door on the left led to a bathroom, the second door on the left led to Joe's room, the door at the end of the hall led to Kevin's room, the second door on the right led to a guest room, and the first door on the right led to a guest room.

Joe led Nick to the second door on the right. When Nick entered the room, he gasped. The room had light blue walls and two windows. Nick's old room had no windows and was less than half the size of this room. There was a full-sized bed on the left wall of the room and a dresser on the right wall. There was also a desk on the wall across from the door. On the wall across from the door there were two windows.

"Do you like it?" Joe asked.

Nick nodded. Joe chuckled at Nick's amazed expression. Joe set Nick's bag on the bed and stood beside Nick, careful not to get too close and startle the poor boy. Nick then turned to look at Joe and the corners of his lips turned up a little.

"Th-thank you," Nick said in a shy voice.

Joe beamed. "You're welcome," he said. "If you need anything, my room is right across from yours and Kevin's is right next door at the end of the hall, okay?"

"Okay," Nick said.

"Dinner will be in an hour," Joe said.

"D-dinner?" Nick asked in amazement. The only meal he was allowed to have was breakfast.

"Yes, dinner," Joe said. "You're allowed to eat whenever you want to. Trust me, if you don't eat, Kevin will get offended. He'll feel like you don't like his cooking."

"Oh," Nick said.

"I know it will take some time for your stomach to adjust to large amounts of food so Kevin and I will be giving you small meals for a while," Joe said. "At least until your stomach can handle full meals, okay?"

"Okay," Nick said.

"You can do whatever you want and go wherever you want in this house," Joe said. "There are no harsh rules; in this house, you will be treated as if you were a Beta, not an Omega. Do you have any questions?"

"Where's the newspaper?" Nick asked.

Joe stared at Nick in shock. The poor boy still thought he had to go to the bathroom on the floor.

"You will be using the bathroom down the hall," Joe said. "Kevin has his own bathroom but you and I have to share the bathroom."

"You mean, I can use the toilet?" Nick asked.

"Of course!" Joe said. "That's what the toilet is for."

Nick stared at Joe in shock. He hasn't used the toilet since he was seven years old. Zack always made him pee on the newspaper like a dog and then would make fun of him. thinking about that caused tears to form in Nick's eyes.

"Hey…hey," Joe said gently. Nick looked up at him. "You don't have to worry about being treated unfairly here. You won't be abused if you break any rules and you won't be made fun of. You also won't be forced to do anything you don't want to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Nick said.

"And another thing," Joe said. "You don't have to cal Kevin and I 'Sir.' Just call us by our names, okay?"

"Okay," Nick said.

"I'll let you unpack and get some rest before dinner," Joe said. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs."

"Okay," Nick said. "Thank you."

Joe smiled. "You're welcome, Nick."

Joe left and Nick got unpacked. Nick didn't have much to unpack. He only had seven shirts and seven pants, enough for the week. He also only had three pairs of boxers. He folded his clothes and put them in the drawers of the dresser. Then he pulled out his teddy bear and the picture of his family. Nick stared at the picture as he held the teddy bear to his chest. A tear made its way down Nick's left cheek as he thought about his family. He missed them so much.

Downstairs Joe and Kevin were getting dinner ready. Joe was unusually quiet as he stirred the spaghetti sauce. Kevin stole glances at his younger brother as he boiled some water and added noodles to the water.

"What are you thinking about?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing," Joe said.

"It can't be 'nothing'," Kevin said. "Come on, tell me what's up."

Joe sighed. "I can't stop thinking about Nick," he said.

"What about Nick?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, he asked me where the newspaper was," Joe said. Kevin gasped. "I know; who knows how long Zack has been treating Nick like an animal. I feel so bad for him. He shies away from me every time I get close to him. He doesn't trust us."

"Joe," Kevin said. "It's gonna take some time for Nick to trust humans. Most of his life, all he's known is abuse and neglect. I know you have feelings for him but you have to give him space."

"H-how did you –"

"Come on, Joe," Kevin said. "I'm your brother. Of course I'll know when you have feelings for someone."

"Oh," Joe said.

"Now, go get Nick," Kevin said. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Okay," Joe said.

Joe went up the stairs and went to Nick's room. When he got there, he smiled. Nick was curled up on the bed, holding his teddy bear. The picture of his family was beside him on the bed. Knowing that this would be the only time he could touch Nick, Joe slowly approached Nick and ran his fingers through Nick's hair. Joe loved Nick's curls. Suddenly Nick started to stir. Joe jumped up and ran to the door. As Nick opened his eyes Joe knocked on the door.

"Hey Nick," Joe said. "I just wanted you to know that it's time for dinner."

"Okay," Nick said.

Nick yawned and stretched then followed Joe down the stairs. When Nick got to the bottom of the stairs he could smell the dinner cooking. Joe and Nick sat down at the table as Kevin brought three plates of spaghetti. He gave the smaller portion to Nick and the bigger portions to himself and Joe. They ate in silence. After dinner Nick went upstairs and went to bed. Soon Joe and Kevin went to bed too.

**PLEASE REVIEW this story so I know you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you NickJJoeJKevinJ for reviewing! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

When Joe woke up, the first person he thought about was Nick. Did he get a good night's sleep? Was he comfortable? Will he ever trust them? These questions swirled around in Joe's head as he made his way to the bathroom. He checked on Nick on his way to the bathroom. He smiled when he saw Nick. Nick was under the covers with his teddy bear tucked under his arm. He was curled up in a ball and the covers were pulled up to his nose. Joe closed the door and went to take his shower.

_"Come here Omega!" Zack snarled._

_Nick hesitantly walked up to Zack and bowed his head submissively. Suddenly a bag went over his head and he fought to get it off. Two sets of hands grabbed each arm and dragged him to what he assumed was the bed. He was carelessly thrown on the bed and forced to lay on his stomach. Then his clothes were ripped off of him. He whimpered because he knew what was coming._

_"Awe," Zack mocked. "Is the wittle wolf afwaid?"_

_Nick whined again when he felt his arms and legs being tied to the bed. Once he was tied to the bed the bag came off his head and he was gagged. Nick blinked at Zack and his Beta as they looked at his delicious body._

_"Man," Zack said. "You are one hot Omega!"_

_"I agree," the Beta said. "And he's all ours!"_

_Nick watched as Zack and his Beta got undressed. He gulped when he saw them pull out the lube. They both coated their cocks with the lube and positioned themselves at Nick's entrance. Nick gasped. They've never raped him together before. _

_Nick screamed as Zack and the Beta plunged their cocks inside of him. It hurt like crazy. It felt like he was being split in two. Not giving Nick time to adjust, Zack pulled out and pushed back in. Nick screamed at the top of his lungs but the gag was doing its job. Then the Beat pulled out and pushed back in. the Beta and Zack took turns pulling out and pushing back into Nick. Nick could feel his blood trickling on the bed as he was assaulted. A few minutes later the Beta came inside of Nick. Feeling the Beta cum made Zack cum inside of Nick too. Suddenly someone rang the doorbell._

_"Stay quiet," Zack whispered as he got dressed and went to answer the door. _

_The Beta was still inside Nick. He wiggled around before pulling out. Nick whimpered as pain shot through his backside. The Beta sneered at him and started touching him. Nick squirmed as the Beta squeezed his bruised cock. A few hours earlier Nick was punished for sleeping in and not fixing breakfast. Zack had the Beta hold his legs apart as he kicked Nick in between his legs. _

_Nick let a tear trickle down his cheek as the Beta squeezed his cock. Then the Beta punched his balls, making Nick whimper loudly. The Beta laughed evilly at Nick's discomfort. Suddenly the Beta let go of Nick's balls and growled. Nick looked behind him and saw a grey wolf. The Beta turned into his wolf-form and attacked the grey wolf. It didn't take long for the grey wolf to win. The grey wolf turned into a man. The man had raven-colored, wavy hair and caramel eyes. The man looked over at Nick sympathetically. Then another stranger entered the room. He had dark brown curly hair and green eyes. He looked at the raven-haired male and nodded. Then Zack came in and attacked the curly-haired male. _

Nick woke with a start. Although it was just a dream, it was also a memory of yesterday. Nick waited for his breathing to calm down before he got out of bed. He walked down the hall to the bathroom. The bathroom door was closed so Nick headed back to his room. Before he entered the room the bathroom door opened and Joe walked out. Joe smiled at Nick and walked over to him.

"Good morning Nick," Joe said cheerfully in a soft voice so as not to startle Nick.

"Good morning Si – I mean Joe," Nick said.

"The bathroom is all yours," Joe said. "Take as long as you want."

"Thank you," Nick said shyly.

"You're welcome," Joe said.

Nick walked in the bathroom and closed and locked the door. he turned on the water and made sure it was warm enough before he took off his clothes. His backside still hurt from yesterday but he hoped the warm water would help it. Once he got his clothes off he stepped into the warm water and sighed. He hasn't taken a warm shower since he was seven. Zack always forced him to take cold showers. Nick washed his body and hair and got out off the shower. As Nick was getting dressed, he could smell bacon cooking.

Once Nick was dressed he ventured downstairs and entered the kitchen. Kevin was in front of the stove cooking eggs. The bacon was on a plate in the center of the round table. Nick sniffed the air, causing Kevin to turn around. Kevin smiled kindly at Nick.

"Good morning Nick," he said.

"Morning," Nick said.

"Would you like some eggs and bacon?" Kevin asked.

"Yes please," Nick said.

"Well, why don't you sit down and I'll put some on a plate for you," Kevin said.

"Thank you," Nick said.

"You're welcome," Kevin said as he put the plate in front of Nick.

Nick waited patiently for Kevin to sit down before he started eating.

"So," Kevin said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," Nick said politely.

"That's good," Kevin said. "Especially since you're in a new place. Do you like it here?"

"Yes," Nick said. "I like it much better than my old home."

"Good," Kevin said.

"Where's Joe?" Nick asked.

"He went for a run," Kevin said. "He runs every morning before he eats."

"Oh," Nick said. Nick looked out the window longingly.

"You can go outside whenever you want to," Kevin said. "No one's stopping you. Go explore the village after breakfast. Maybe Joe and I'll give you a tour."

"Thank you," Nick said.

"You're welcome," Kevin said.

A few minutes later Joe walked in.

"Hey guys," Joe said.

"Hey Joe," Kevin said.

"Hi," Nick said shyly.

"I was telling Nick that we would give him a tour of the village after breakfast," Kevin said. "Are you up for it?"

"Sure," Joe said. "Just let me take a shower and eat real quick."

"Okay," Kevin said.

After Joe took a shower and ate breakfast, the three males left the house. Nick was amazed by the werewolf village. There were werewolf shops, schools, and churches. Well, everything was for werewolves since it was a werewolf village.

"So Nick," Joe said. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Nick said.

"Really?" Joe said.

"Yes," Nick said.

"Have you been to school?" Kevin asked.

"No," Nick said. "Zack said I was a crime against nature and shouldn't be seen in public."

"That's awful and so not true!" Joe said. "You're the sweetest, kindest, most down to earth werewolf I have ever met. I think Zack just said that because he was jealous."

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Joe said.

"I agree," Kevin said.

"Thank you," Nick said.

"You're welcome," Joe said. "Now, about school. Since you haven't been to school we will enroll you in Gruffe Academy."

"Okay," Nick said.

"We will help you catch up with the other werewolves your age," Kevin said.

"Okay, thank you," Nick said.

"You're welcome," Kevin said.

Suddenly a girl accidentally bumped into Nick. Nick jumped and fell to the ground. Joe wanted to help him up but Nick shied away from him. Nick curled up into a ball and wrapped his arms around his knees. The girl looked at Nick in confusion and turned to Joe and Kevin.

"Alpha Kevin, Beta Joe, what's wrong with him?" the little girl asked.

"Tara, he's a werewolf that we rescued," Kevin explained.

"He lived an abused life," Joe said.

"Oh," Tara said. She slowly approached Nick. "Hi," she said kindly. "My name is Tara; what's your name?"

"N-Nick," Nick said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Nick," Tara said.

"Tara!" a little boy around Tara's age called. "What's taking you so long to get the ball?"

"Sorry, that's my brother, Daniel," Tara said. "We only have three players. Would you like to play?"

"We're actually buying him some new clothes at the moment," Joe said. "But maybe he can some other time."

"Okay," Tara said. "Bye Nick."

"B-bye," Nick said.

Once Tara grabbed the ball and waved goodbye to Nick, Nick turned to Joe and Kevin.

"Did you mean it when you said you would buy me clothes?" Nick asked shyly.

"Of course!" Joe said.

"Especially since you only have three pairs of underwear," Kevin said.

Nick's lips twitched up just enough to be called a smile. This was the first smile he had smiled in years. Joe and Kevin smiled back.

They went to almost every store that sold clothes. Nick had never seen so many clothes before. He looked at them all in awe. Joe and Kevin helped him pick out some clothes and underwear and made him try them on. At first Nick was shy about trying on clothes but he got used to it when Kevin and Joe complimented on practically every shirt he tried on.

After they bought Nick clothes, the three males went back to Joe and Kevin's house. Nick took his new clothes up to his room and put them in the closet and dresser. Then he was called down to dinner. After dinner Nick took a shower and went to bed. Joe went to check on him before he went to bed and smiled. He loved seeing Nick sleep. Nick seemed so peaceful when he slept. Joe left the room and went to bed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need more than one review!**


End file.
